Monika's Day at the Club
by JeffyTime
Summary: Monika has founded and cared for the literature club for years. She reminisces of her favorite days in the club, and the shenanigans her and the club members got in together.


**Monika's Day at The Club**

Monika sat in the club room, dragging her pen across the desk. She was usually early to the club to get the few, yet important things they used in the club. This time, however, those things were absent. She simply dragged her pen back and forth across the desk, watching the door and waiting for the others to come in. Honestly, she came off as a little bitchy, with the stare she had. She had natural bitch face, but even at this point was like… TOO bitchy. Her niceness went bye bye almost two days ago, she just now dropped the façade.

Yuri opened the door and peeked in. She was relieved to see one of her friends already in the classroom She shut the door behind her. "Good evening, Monika," She said in her soft and quiet voice. Monika didn't say anything. She just stared at Yuri and eventually nodded at her. Monika fucking hated Yuri. She hated how Yuri was so condescending. She hated it to the point to where she would kill her immediately if she could. She clenched the pen in anger as she studied her violet hair. She knew it was fake. Purple hair obviously doesn't exist. Neither does purple eyes. She must have had contacts in or something. Monika thought she only dyed her hair to stand out, Monika thought Yuri was the most vanilla bitch in existence. At least Monika had a unique name compared to the never ending ocean of chinks.

Natsuki came in shortly afterwards. She didn't even shut the door behind her. "Hey Monika," She said in her squeaky mouse voice. Monika didn't even acknowledge her. She just rolled her eyes. Monika might have hated Yuri, but she _loathed_ Natsuki. She had some of the same issues with her. Dyed pink hair, pink contacts, vanilla as fuck. She likes manga, so what, manga sells literally millions of copies of manga just in Chinkland (aka nip **PON** ( _Nippon Kaigi is the best political party, btw_ )) alone. She only invited to Natsuki to the literature club because she felt bad. Her dad beats her and barely feeds her, which explains why she's so small and doesn't have larg tiddahs like Yuri. There's also the fact that its explicitly stated that she is younger than the others, but the Wiki says she's eighteen so fuck it, I can jack off to as much Natsuki porn as I want to (She's also a trap). Monika wished Natsuki's dad would beat her so hard one night that she couldn't breathe. Her wishes obviously haven't come true yet.

Sayori walked in next, and was nice enough to shut the door behind her. That made Monika hate her a little less, but that didn't mean much. She was still vanilla, but she at least didn't dye her hair and wore contacts. She sympathized with her "unnatural" hair color compared to the rest of the hated how needy she was. She understood she had depression, but when you refuse to see professional help and at least attempt to take medicine, it just made her annoying. She usually had to stay up with her every night, always trying to talk her down from becoming a house decoration. Even after the time Monika encouraged Sayori to kill herself, she was too stupid to to not get caught by her parents. Her parents sent her to school the next day, which pissed Monika off even more.

Finally, MC walked in. She didn't know his fucking name, but was too jaded by the time they met to ask. Also, coming up with names for characters are hard, so who cares? MC was the PINNACLE of vanillaness. Like how the dragons were the pinnacle of evolution in Earth Defense Force 4.1. HE was like Natsuki and liked manga, but Monika knew he was a neet just like every other male high schooler in the Land-That-Has-Not-Been-Saved-By-Nippon-Kaigi. He said he liked to read, but almost everyone in the club he was about as illiterate as any dating sim player could be. Well, Sayori probably didn't know because she was so retarded. Maybe the failed suicide attempt made her mildly autistic. Monika knew MC just said that so he could attempt to put his probably small penis in between Yuri's massive tits.

With all the members present they all stood around Monika, waiting patiently.

"Uhh, Monika? Are we going to do something today?" Natsuki Squeak Fuck asked.

Monika said nothing.

"Are we sharing poems again?" Yuri Gay asked.

Monika said nothing.

Sayori tried to talk but she couldn't because she's a fucking idiot.

Monika sighed in anger and stood up. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and showed her typical, glowing smile. "Don't worry everyone; I know what we're going to do! Go stand by the chalk board!"

The club members did what they were asked. "What are we gonna do?" Boring Ass Male asked.

Monika winked and put her finger to her mouth. "Can't tell you yet, it's a secret!"

Monika went over to the closet and opened it. She eyed Natsuki's manga box on the floor. She chuckled to herself and quickly put it on the top shelf because she's an actual asshole. She got on her knees and rummaged through the back of the shelves. She let out a small gasp of excitement as she found what she was looking for. She held the weighty equipment in her hands. She reminisced about her means of acquiring it.

A Muslim hailing from the shithole that is Syria arrived at Chinkland, looking to start a new life. He was deeply enamored in the ideology of the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria, and came here to spread his loving ideals, like his brothers who traveled to the cesspool that is Europe. His brothers told of how they could bomb and set fire to many buildings, and force as many women and little children into sexual submission as they wanted, and only get a small fine while being worshipped by those who labeled themselves as those who were sexually attracted to pans.

The Chinkland Muslim was excited to go to work, and quickly began to bomb buildings and rape women left and right. Being Nip **PO** _ **N**_ they didn't really care about the women, BUT, they did care about the time when Muslim man bombed a prolific company. Monika remembered walking home from school, only to see a shootout between the Muslim man and the police force. The shootout ended rather quickly as the police surrounded and overwhelmed the Muslim. They arrested the muslim, but he had left his equipment on the ground. Monkia quickly took the opportunity to sieze the equipment for herself.

She stroked the AK-47 caringly as she placed the clip in the gun and loaded the chamber. It was difficult smuggling the gun into the classroom, only getting it in piece by piece before staying after school to assemble it. She dug out the knife that she also managed to smuggle in. She slid the knife into her jacket as she stood up and walked out of the closet. She could see fear form in her classmates' eyes. It only made what she was doing so much better.

"Monika? W-what are you doing?" Main Cuck asked.

Monika chuckled. "Don't worry, It's not real! Watch!"

Monika cradled the stock of the gun on her right shoulder and pointed it at Yuri. She flashed one last smile at MC before she pulled the trigger. A loud bang resonated through the classroom as Yuri dropped to the ground. Blood began to leak from inbetween her massive jugs. A bullet hole remained on the chalkboard. Yuri clutched at her chest beginning to panic, just as the others were doing. Monika let another small chuckle escape her lips as she fired the gun again. The left side of Yuri's head exploded, scattering her brains all over the wall behind her. The cloud of blood covered Natsuki, who was standing next to her the whole time. Yuri flopped to the floor, letting the rest of her brain leak out onto the ground.

Monika began to laugh hysterically. The club members were frozen with fear and shock, especially Natsuki who was covered in her friend's blood. Monika calmed down and cleared her throat. "That fucking stuck up whore deserved it!" She said in her normal singsong voice. MC screamed and began to run for the door. Sayori quickly followed as natsuki trailed behind, obviously starting to disassociate with reality. Monika quickly shot at the legs of her victims. Even if some of her bullets missed, she kept firing. Bullet holes riddled their thighs as she dropped to the ground in excruciating pain.

Monika sat the gun on the desk and skipped over to her suffering "friends". She dragged MC, who was closest to the door to the other end of the room by his arms. She dragged Monika over to Yuri's corpse. She kept Sayori where she was, as she was too retarded to fend for herself. Monika glared down at Natsuki who now started to wail and cry as she realized she was lying in a pool of Yuri's blood. Monika leaned over Natsuki to get her attention.

"What's wrong, Natsuki? You're used to being in pain aren't you?" She said with a smile.

"N-no…" Underage Trap Fuck stuttered.

Monika frowned. "Awww, that's too bad. Well, I guess this is the last time you'll feel anything sooo."

Before Natsuki could speak, Monika kicked her in the stomach. Natsuki screamed in pain as she clutched the point of impact. Monika continued to kick and stomp on her body. After the quick successions of kicking, she got on her knees, not caring that her knees were in an ever-expanding pool of blood. "You must be hungry, right?" She asked. Natsuki was too busy sobbing to answer. Monika began to dig her fingers into the holes that riddled Natsuki's thighs. Natsuki moaned in pain as Monika ripped through her thighs. After several minutes of digging, Monika managed to recover a few of the bullets that didn't cut all the way through her. Monika forced the same fingers into Natsuki's mouth and forced it open. Natsuki tried desperately to cover her mouth, but she was getting weaker by the second.

Monika looked into the weeb's tear filled eyes and smiled. "Eat up!" She said. She dropped the bloody misshapen bullets into Natsuki's mouth. Monika stood up as Pink haired loli struggled to spit the bullets out. Monika sighed and began to stomp on Natsukis mouth and nose. The stomping was unending, as Monika lifted her leg as high as she could and bringing it back down, being rewarded with a meaty cracking sound. By the time Monika was done, Natsuki was almost unrecognizable. Her jaw dangled to the side of her face as her tongue lay limply on her neck. "No wonder why you're so fucking skinny! You don't eat the food given to you!" Monika said.

Monika Walked over to Suicide Squad and left Natsuki to her fate, and eventually bled out. Sayori was sitting against the wall, trying to stop the bleeding. Monika slowly drew the knife from her jacket and plunged it through one of her hands and into her thigh.

"Sayori… I thought you wanted to die." Monika said, twisting the knife.

"NUOU{ASAWE," Sayori shouted in her usual, retarded way.

Monika cringed at the sound of Sayori's gay retardness. "God, I really do hate you. You should have died the night you tried to hang yourself."

Monika pulled the knife out of her thigh and forced it into her abdomen. Sayori screeched like the actually autistic kid I used to sit by in school. Monika began to cut horizontally across her stomach, as she reveled in the sound of ripping clothes and squelching flesh. Monika pulled out the knife and stabbed into her other thigh. She admired the copius amounts of blood that was draining from Sayori's body and onto her lap.

"Oh, I have an idea! Hold on," Monkia said as she pulled her phone from her jacket.

"OOOOGAAAAA," Sayori said, crying.

"Okay, I found it," She said.

Monika sat her phone on the floor to the right of her. She made a fist with her left hand as her right hovered over her phone. She tapped her phone and shoved her left hand into Sayoretard's gaping wound. Her phone played that badass sound effect that happens when you do a visceral attack in Bloodborne. She quickly, and violently ripped her hand out of her abdomen as her blood and intestines are gouged out of her. Sayori gave a scream that rivals those who get mad when a child gets no scoped in Call of Duty. Sayori began to fade in and out as Monika put her phone back in her jacket. Monika shoved the knife deeper into AAAHHHHH's thigh.

Monika got up and left silently as she walked back to her AK. She checked the clip to see that there were still a few bullets left. She put the clip back in the gun and walked over to MC, who was already drifting in and out of reality (HAHA YOUR REALITY). Monika squatted next to Major Cunt and propped the AK on her knee.

"Ahhh, asshole I can't bother to know the name of, I don't think I'll miss you. Hell, I won't miss any of you. Well, maybe Yuri, only because I won't be able to admire her GIANT TITS when she's six feet under," Monika said, still happy as can be.

MC began to chuckle "To think I wanted to fuck your brains out," he said.

"A lot of people do want to do that, don't they?" Monika said as she looked to the distance like there was a camera there, looking at the person reading this. " It doesn't matter anymore."

Monika stood up and walked three paces back. She aimed the gun at MC. Monika smiled as she unleashed a wave of lead upon the helpless cuck, convulsing and seizing as the bullets passed through his body. Monika kept firing until the gun clicked, signaling the end of her massacre. Monika laughed as she threw the gun at the corpse in front of her. She breathed a sigh of relief. The source of her unhappiness was over, and began to walk towards the door.

"Too bad you all can't come back to life," Monika lamented, "I would _kill_ for a second chance at this."

Monika slowly shut the door behind her as she left.

You may be wondering " _Hey asshole, what happened to our friendly neighborhood Muslim?_ " Well, considering Japan's conviction rate is 99%, and that Japan is EXTREMELY xenophobic, he's probably going to die in prison.

Thanks for reading xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
